In the Arms of the Angel
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here.


Title: In the Arms of the Angel  
  
Author: Cassandra Mulder  
  
E-mail: dana_mulder32@yahoo.com  
  
Website: http://www.envy.nu/angelmine  
  
Written: October 16, 2001  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Classification: Angel/Cordy vignette; song fic  
  
Summary: You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here.  
  
Disclaimer: "Angel" belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions (grrr...argh), 20th Century Fox, and the WB. No infringement is intended, I am only doing this for the fun of it. Should TPTB see this and like it, I'll take David Boreanaz as my reward. :) Otherwise, please don't sue. All I have is a jar of pennies, a teddy bear, and an Angel poster. None of which you want, right?  
  
I also do not own the song "Angel" by the brilliant Sarah McLachlan.  
  
Author's Notes: I have always loved this song, and this idea came to me and I could see it all in my head. I'm not sure if it came out as good as I imagined it, but I had to try. "Angel" is such a powerful song, and I finally got in just the right mood to do this. I hope you like it.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
You spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
The memory seeps through my veins  
Let me be empty  
Oh, and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
Cordelia tiredly ran a hand through her hair, and trudged to the bathroom of her apartment. Another night, another vision, another vision hangover. Another splitting headache, another search for relief...  
  
Different day, same old story.  
  
She slowly and methodically went through her bedtime routine. Remove the makeup that helped hide the pain, pull back the hair, brush the teeth, pop some painkillers, and ready for bed. Only the painkillers were just for show. She was only fooling herself with those. Nothing ever took away the head splitting pain of the visions.  
  
Dennis opened the door, and she made her way into the kitchen for a glass of water. A minute later, she finished it with a sigh, turned all the lights out in the apartment, and opened the door to her bedroom.  
  
Angel sat there in a chair by her bed. Her surprise was nonexistant, as he opened his arms, and she found herself powerless to do anything but walk into them. She was so alone, and in so much pain. She'd do anything for one second's reprieve.  
  
In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
  
Angel held her while she cried. While she finally let down all the walls, smashed all the barriers, released all the things she'd always hidden from him in times like these.   
  
He was silent, arms wrapped around her, trying to absorb some of her suffering, if only by sheer force of will. He always felt so incredibly helpless when she was like this. But he never dared show up to try to comfort her. Till now, when he realized that if these visions were going to take her from him, he had to do something. She was too young, too beautiful, too vibrant to die. And he was unwilling to lose her. He'd go so far as to give up regaining his humanity for her, but he didn't yet know what price he'd have to pay.  
  
If he could even find a way to help her at all.  
  
So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escape one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees  
  
"No more hiding, Cordy," Angel softly whispered into her hair.  
  
"I-" Cordelia gasped. "I don't know if I can do this anymore. I want to be strong for you, I do, Angel. But maybe mine has run out."  
  
"No, Cordy, it hasn't. You are strong. You're the strongest person I know. But you're only human. I don't know what the Powers That Be were thinking, putting this on you."  
  
Cordelia shuddered in his arms, and he held her closer.  
  
"Is there anything I can do, Cordy? I want to help."  
  
"You are. Just by coming here you're helping."  
  
"I didn't know if I should."  
  
"You shouldn't be afraid of me, Angel. I'm not the one that bites," she said with a faint smile.  
  
"We'll find a way out of this, Cordy. We have to."  
  
In the arms of the angel   
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
  
"I know, Angel. You always keep your word."  
  
With her head cradled on his shoulder, she slowly drifted into sleep. A sleep somewhat more peaceful and content than what she would've had in her bed.  
  
It didn't keep her from moaning in her sleep from the residual pain, but Angel was there to soothe the frown from her face, and tell her in words and tones that she wouldn't remember, just how much she meant to him, and how he'd never let any harm come to her.  
  
You're in the arms of your angel  
May you find some comfort here  
  
End 


End file.
